James And Emerald'sSpecial School Love
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: James Diamond met a beautiful girl. Well, she was to him. Little did he know, she was Logan Mitchell's little sister. Not just his little sister, but, his band geek, straigh-A making, glasses wearing little sister who not only ends up being Assistant Coach to the hockey team, but, also, the one girl who stole James' heart. Will James help her against the football team, or anything?
1. Chapter 1

James Diamond was walking down the hallway of his school in Minnesota, lost in thought. All of a sudden...he ran into someone. "I am SO sorry!" A girl's voice, age thirteen, James guessed, blurted. "Don't worry...its my..." James started, but stopped short. This girl was gorgeous. Thick, long, curly, black hair. Full, magenta-painted lips...and glasses. Square, black rimmed glasses. James didn't usually fall for girls with glasses...because that usually meant that the girl was a geek. But not this one. No, this one is the most beautiful girl James had ever seen. "I meant to say that its my fault." James finished, clearing his throat when he saw the girl giving him a mysterious look. "Well, I'm James..." He started, holding out his hand. "I know who you are. I'm in five of your classes." The girl interrupted, holding out her hand and smiling. "What's your..." James started, when the girl shook his hand. "...name?" The girl finished, smiling slightly. James...too stunned to speak, merely nodded. "Emerald. Emerald Mitchell." The girl, Emerald, introduced, her smile fading quickly. "What are you...?" James asked, looking behind him. "Not those guys again." She mumbled, as the football players sauntered up to her. Jett Stetson, the captain of the football team, who she hates, was standing in front of Emerald...a smirk on his face. Did I mention Emerald hated him? "Princess." Jett said, sarcastically, mockingly bowing. "Jett." Emerald sneered evenly. "Ooh, hear that boys?" Jett asked the rest of the football team. "Jett, just..." Emerald started...but James beat her to it. "Just leave her alone, alright Jett?" James snapped, pushing the football player, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "What are you gonna do about it, Diamond?" Jett threatened, saying James' last name in a high-pitched, girly voice. All of a sudden, Emerald screamed, shrinking to her knees. The whole football team, plus James, recoiled in horror. It wasn't long before the school nurse came running to where the teens stood. Logan Mitchell...who James realized to be Emerald's older brother, came too. "Its alright, Emerald. These people aren't going to hurt you. You know I won't let them." Logan whispered, kissing his sister's head. "Who did this?" A familiar voice rang out. "Yeah, who did this?" It was Kendall Knight, captain of the hockey team, and Carlos Garcia, Kendall's well, "second-in-command". "I didn't do anything!" James shrieked, afraid of being kicked off the hockey team. "Then it must've been you guys, right?" Kendall asked the football team, obviously not wanting to be answered. Emerald stopped shrieking, tears in her eyes. "Emerald, are you ok?" Molly Wormwood, Emerald's best friend and the piano player of the school's band asked, kneeling down to her friend's level. "I'm fine." Emerald said, her voice quavering a bit. "Emerald!" Another male's voice called, pushing through the football players, and walking around the hockey players. Josh Nightingale, one of Emerald's, well, "friend" wouldn't be the word for him. More like stalker. "What is it?" Emerald asked, trying to be polite even though she was trying to act "broken". "Well, it's just, you left your violin in the band room, and, I figured you would want it, since you love to practice at home." Josh said, handing Molly the violin case. "Would you like me to call your mother, even though school is almost over?" The nurse finally asked. "No, thank you. I'd rather ride home with my brother, if that's ok, I mean." Emerald replied, looking up at her brother. "Emerald, you know I would love to give you a ride...but I have hockey practice..." Logan started, before he was interrupted by Kendall. "Logan, take her home. I'll explain to Coach why you weren't there today, you can get another chance, don't worry." Kendall replied, placing a hand on the, well, bench warmers shoulder. "Well, ok..." Logan started, as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Logan held out his hand to his sister, allowing her to grab onto it. Emerald took it, and stood, slowly. Once she was on her feet, Emerald smiled at her brother. Logan took Emerald's violin case from Molly, giving the blonde girl a small smile. Then, he put an arm around his sister, and, smiling, led her out the door. "You were faking, weren't you?" Logan asked, when the two were safely in the car and on their way home. "Yeah...I, just...didn't know what to do." Emerald said, avoiding her brother's knowing gaze. "Didn't...Emerald, you know that you can come to me, or any of the hockey players for help if you need it." Logan said, seeming to interrupt himself in the middle of his conversation. "I know that, Logan. I'm just...confused, that's all." Emerald explained, leaning her head against her hand. "You don't have to be confused." Logan said, his voice laced with sympathy. "I know I don't have to be...and its not like I want to be...I just...am." Emerald said, lamely. "Why are you lying, Emerald?" Logan asked, sighing. "I'm not lying." Emerald insisted, her voice high and squeaky. "Emerald, your voice only gets high and squeaky when you're lying. I need you to tell me the truth. You know you can trust me." Logan said, stopping the car in the Mitchell's driveway. "Logan, can I ask you something?" Emerald asked, stepping out of the car. "You just did, but, what's up?" Logan teased, smiling a little. "I know this might sound weird, but, o you think James likes me?" Emerald asked, playing with a strand of hair. "Is that why you were confused?" Logan asked, tilting his head at Emerald. "I don't know, maybe a little." Emerald sighed, walking into the house, with her brother trailing behind her. Logan shook his head.


	2. Emerald Asks James Out

The next morning, Emerald walks into James again. "Emerald?" James asked, still half asleep. "James, I wanted to ask you something." Emerald said, pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Sure, you can ask me anything." James said, giving her a bright smile. "Well, I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at him. "Oh, a girl who isn't afraid to ask a guy out. I knew there was something different about you. So, I will definitely go on a date with you." James said, his smile growing wider. "Well, um, can you give me your number?" Emerald asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Sure. Just give me a piece of paper." James said, pulling a pen out. "Well, um, that's the thing. I don't have any paper." Emerald explained worriedly. "Well, than, give me your arm." James said, reaching toward her. Reluctantly, Emerald gave him her arm. He grabbed it and wrote his number down. "I'm just wondering how my brother is going to react when he finds out." Emerald said, shaking her head at James. "It'll be fine. You don't have to worry about a thing." James said, kissing her cheek. "You really don't have to be so nice to me." Emerald said, her voice quiet. "I know I don't have to...but, I want to." James said, squeezing her hand. "Why do you want to?" Emerald asked, avoiding his eyes. "Because I care about you." James said, giving her a small smile. "James, I'm flattered that you care about me, but, I don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me." Emerald whispered, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. "Emerald, I promise. I won't get hurt. I _want _to protect you." James said, pulling her closer to him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. "Because I care about you, that's why. Emerald, I love you. I have since I ran into you." He said gripping her hands. "James. I really don't want you to get hurt trying to protect me. The football team already hares you. This could be another reason for them to want to hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." Emerald said, her words choked. "You want to date me, don't you? You want to become my girlfriend?" James asked, tilting his head at her. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed. "Then let me. Emerald, boyfriends are supposed to want to protect their girlfriends. If you don't want me to protect you, then, to me, it feels like you don't want me in your life." James said, his words choked this time. "James, that's not true! I...don't want anyone to hurt you. Please, believe me." Emerald said, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. "Well, than, you definitely deserve a date." James said, starting to walk and pulling her with him. "James, wait." She said, stopping him. "Is something wrong?" He asked, turning toward him. "Well, I was thinking, so its not weird at our date, can you kiss me?" Emerald asked, stepping closer to him. "Absolutely." He said, grabbing her around the waist and crashing their lips together. Their tongues crashed together, and they quickly pulled away. "That was a little too heated for our first kiss." Emerald said. "I agree. Especially since we haven't even been on a date yet." James said, smiling a little. "Um, James, we have a little intruder." She said, her voice squeaky. "Get away from my sister!" Logan screamed, running up to his little sister, and, (her date). "Logan, knock it off!" Emerald exclaimed, gently shoving her brother. "You on't seriously want anything to do with this creep, do you?" Logan snapped. "Logan, at the moment, in my eyes, your the only creep here." She said. "Why am I a creep?" Logan asked. "You don't get it. Logan, James cares about me. He wants to protect me." Emerald said, tears in her eyes. "What's on your arm?" Logan asked, hurt in his voice. "Logan, its not what you think." She whispered. "Logan, I came onto her, alright?" James said, stepping between the siblings. "I came onto her yesterday, I kissed her. She had nothing to do with this." He said. Logan's face all of a sudden broke out into a smile. "Your fine to date." He said. "What?" Emerald asked. "I was testing James to see if he'd stand up for you...and, he passed. So if you want to date, that's fine with me. I just want you to be happy." Logan said, smiling. "I can't believe you!" She screamed, running down the steps. "I thought she'd be happy." Logan said, his voice barely above a whisper. "She is, its probably because you said that to her." James said, smiling. Carlos came running up to them. "Emerald needs you. Both of you. She's really upset and terrified." Carlos said, his voice quavering. "Lets go." James said, running with Logan trailing behind him. "Leave me alone!" Emerald's voice came from down the street. A man's voice was talking to her. All of a sudden, Emerald screamed. "Logan, come on!" James demadd, through clenched teeth. They ran over to where Emerald's voice stood. James' hands clenched at his side when he realized who it was exactly that was with her. Jett. "Jett, get away from her!" Logan demanded, running up to them. The football player threw Emerald to the ground, causing her to scream. "James." SHe said, her voice quavering. He ran to her, and picked her up bridal style. "Its fine. I won't let anyone hurt you. You should know that." James whispered softly in her ear. "Can you take me home?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at him. "Of course I will. C'mon, lets go." He said, taking her hand and leading Emerald to Logan's car.


End file.
